A Viking's Tale
by hpdrfan1
Summary: We've all read about Harry's years at Hogwarts, but what about the Maurauders? The story of the Maurauders years, with a whole bunch of mini-plots, it'll sure be exciting! R&R, please!


**A/N: Hey people! Voila! The start of a most-likely-awesome-story-to-be! Lol, please review, I'm hoping this'll be as much of a hit as HAaRtP (Home Alone and Ready to Party) which means, hitting the 100 mark for reviews sometime…but anyway, I'm begging for reviews, so some M&M's to those who do! Merci! (And please check out my profile for announcements of the week) On with the story, now!**

James ran through the train station, his parents following closely, trying to keep their eyes on their son.

It was James's third year at Hogwarts. The past two were awesome, especially while hanging out with his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and even Peter Pettigrew. They'd all had their share of troubles, but in the end, it worked out great. They were obviously the most popular group of guys in third year, Sirius and James being on the Quidditch team, Remus being an ace student…Peter just got the status by trailing behind them.

"James!" His mother wailed. "Slow down. Your father and I need to keep up."

James looked back and grinned, catching the twinkling eye of his Dad. He knew how excited James was to go back to Hogwarts. The mystery of the castle was so…mysterious. And, he was especially excited to see Sirius again.

"Speak of the mate," he muttered, as he saw a tangle of black hair stick out from the crowd. "Oi!" James roared.

Sirius spun around and broke into a wide grin upon seeing his friend. He raced over to James, who'd ran up to the platform 9¾ , where they were approaching.

"James!" Sirius panted, breathless. "Nice to see you, mate!"

James laughed. "Ready for another year?"

"Ready for Evans?"

James reddened and looked around to make sure no one had heard. Since the first time he'd seen her on the first night of the first year, James had had a crush on Lily Evans, one of the most popular, prettiest, smartest girls in their year.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"James!" James's mother had finally arrived. "Don't use that language!" She scolded. "Oh," she smiled. "Hello Sirius!"

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," Sirius smiled politely, looking as innocent as he truly wasn't.

James's mother smiled. "Are you excited for third year?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, definitely!"

Mrs. Potter smiled, and drew out her wand. Then she waved it and levitated their trolleys onto a vacant cart.

"The train will be leaving in seven minutes, kids." Mr. Potter said, checking the gold grandfather watch on his wrist. He nodded to his wife, who nodded to the boys.

"Ready?" Grinned James.

"Ready." Sirius replied. They raced towards the mountain of bricks, knowing they'd pass right through them. Sure enough, in seconds, they were facing a large train, the Hogwarts Express, and a crowd of students getting ready to leave, and tearful parents bidding them well.

James turned around to see his parents follow the platform.

"Are you sure you have everything, James?" His mother asked him anxiously. "You're not forgetting anything, are you? You have Cornball," she said, referring to James's owl, who sat perched on the edge of his trolley. "And you've packed all your textbooks and stationary?"

James rolled his eyes and caught the amused glance of Sirius.

"Yes, Mum," James sighed impatiently. "I'd prepared everything weeks before!"

Mrs. Potter sighed and shook her head. "Well," she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the corners of her eyes. "You be a good boy, now."

"Mum!" James glanced at the crowd, alarmed. "There are people here!"

Mrs. Potter looked at her husband, who shrugged. "Promise you'll write?"

James nodded. "Promise."

"9¾ will be leaving in three minutes!" A loud voice rang through the station.

"We should go," Sirius mumbled.

The boys raced to get their stuff, and kissed and hugged James's parents. Soon, they found themselves on the train looking for a vacant seat. The train was still boarding last minute students.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed. "There's Remus and Pettigrew!"

The boys ran to meet their other friends.

"Hello," smiled Remus, leading them to an empty compartment.

"How's it going, Moony?" Sirius grinned, carelessly tossing his bags aside.

Remus eyed him suspiciously. "I told you not to use those names in public. It's too dangerous." Then, raising his voice, he added, "how was your summers?"

James snickered. "Absolutely delightful," he imitated Remus's prompt attitude, causing Sirius to laugh, Peter to squeak.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he shrugged, and then picked up a "History's history" book from his side, and started to read.

Suddenly, the train jolted, and began picking up speed. James looked out the window to see his mother waving frantically. James's jaw dropped open. "How embarrassing," he muttered, looking down to pretend he didn't see her.

"She cares," Sirius mumbled.

"Huh?" James narrowed his eyes.

Sirius reddened. "Nothing."

"No, what?" James pressed.

"At least you have a Mom who cares." Sirius said quietly.

James looked down in shame. "Listen, mate, I didn't mean it that way, I'm-"

"It's alright." Sirius shrugged.

"No, really, I-"

"It's alright." Sirius repeated more firmly.

The compartment was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you excited to go back?" Peter finally asked James with wide eyes, as if surveying his every action.

"Yes," Sirius said with boredom, drawing his wand, and causing the dust on the windows to start swirling in patterns.

"James?" Peter pressed, afraid of sounding stranger like if he told Sirius the question as directed to James.

"Of course!" James exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Old Snivelious?" Peter attempted hopefully.

Sirius snorted. "I heard he was trying to memorize the Headmasters of every magic school in the world, to be able to relate in History!"

James shook his head in disbelief. "Why?"

Remus looked up. "I memorized the Headmasters of every magic school last year." He said defensively.

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged. "But you're Remus…he's…well…Snivelious!"

Peter squeaked again.

Suddenly, they heard a tap on the door. They looked around to see plump lady with a trolley. James stood up and opened the door.

"Anything of the trolley's, dears?" She asked.

They examined the collection of candies, chocolates and gums.

"I'll have a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans." Sirius volunteered.

James threw in an extra eight sickles. "Me too."

Remus looked up from his book. "I'll just have two chocolate frogs." He passed four sickles at the lady.

Peter tapped his finger thoughtfully on his lip. "I'll have a Droobles Gum." He passed over a knut, and received six sickles in change.

After the lady organized their money and candy, she walked away, leaving the boys to munch on their chocolates.

"Oi, did you get the Hogsmead forms?" James asked excitingly.

"Yes!" Peter clapped his hands. "My mommy signed it."

"Mommy?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and exchanged a 'loser' glance with James.

"I said Mum," Peter muttered, sinking.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "My Mum scribbled her signature without even looking."

Remus shook his head. "My Dad signed it. He started asking me if I thought I felt comfortable going there."

James grinned. "It's not like you're going to transform right then, right there in broad daylight and start attacking people!"

Remus glared at James. "It's not funny!"

James shook his head. "It's not a tragedy either."

Remus shrugged.

"Oh," Sirius glanced out his window. "We're approaching Hogwarts!"

James punched his fist into the air. "Nice! We should get changed."

The boys took out their school robes and started changing, darkness slowly taking up the atmosphere, as they approached their home.

"Almost their, Potter." Sirius whispered. James smiled and nodded.

**A/N: So? Is it worth continuing? I'll have a small series of mini-plots going on, here and there, but I'll mainly be focusing on James, Sirius, Snape, and Lily. But it will include a decent amount of Remus, some Pettigrew, and Lily's friends…but please, **_**please**_** review! This is my first Marauders story, and somewhat the first HP **_**story**_** I'm doing, so go easy on me! Lol, merci! And stay tuned for a new HP FF from me and Morning. XX and the new Clique story from mangalover16 and I! And take the time to check out my profile and PM me!**


End file.
